A Jonas Struggle
by mafecita1796
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP okay is about how the jonas brothers face some struggles in life **MATURE CONTENT:DRUG ABUSE ALCOHOL ABUSE VIOLENCE AND SOME SEXUAL CONTENT** dont say i didnt warn you AND LOTS OF DRAMA,DRAMA, AND MORE DRAMA!DONT OWN CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

A Jonas Struggle

A Jonas Struggle

(nick's point of view)

Me and my brothers supposly have a great life. We're rockstars. We are living the dream.

But that's just what our fans see. Sadly im not living my dream I'm struggling with my whole life. Nobody knows but….I'm on drugs. It's what I do to escape from all my problems , I guess it's wrong but hey I can't do anything now . nobody in my family knows. I hope they don't find out I don't want to disappoint them. Right now im trying to stop using them but when I am about to do it I fall again into it , it pulls me back somehow. I have other problems also with my girlfriend Miley.

Yes im talking about the awesome Hannah Montana. She is soo superficial sometimes I just cant stand her, she is selfish, conceited, stupid and she thinks she is all that .

But hey want to know what's the worst about her she is a drunk and she was the one that turned me into a drug addict. I remember that party like it was yesterday:

"_Miley- (drunk) Come on nick just try it, It will make you feel like your in heaven._

_Nick- no miles im okay but your not let's go home _

_Miley- fine but lets have a beer first_

_Nick- fine"_

What was supposed to be just one beer turned into five I was already drunk.

Then miley offered me weed again. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing.

I started smoking weed. She was right it made you feel like I was in heaven but actually, I was opening the door to hell. I was so high and drunk, so was Miley.

You want to know whats the funniest part I thought she _loved _me, but looked what she did to me. But you know what today I'm going to brake up with her, 'cause I'm sick and tired of her and the stupid stuff that she does.

(Joe's point of view)

I'm Joe, everybody thinks I have a great life but I don't. I got a serious problem.

I'm a drunk. I don't remember how it started I just know my problem is really bad.

I have an amazing girlfriend. Her name is Demi, I met her while filming _Camp Rock_.

She doesn't know about my problem, so when we go to parties together I try not to touch a beer. I think im in love with her, she means the world to me. She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. In other words she is my everything. Nobody knows about my problem with drinking. Right now I'm trying to control it you know im not going near the alcohol. Today I have a party I'm going with my brothers and my girlfriend.

I'm going to have to trust myself not to touch a beer. I have another major problem I'm ….. bipolar. My family knows about it but my girlfriend doesn't. I feel so bad because I'm keeping 2 major secrets from the one person I love the most… demi.

I guess is because I'm afraid if she knew she would leave. Like aj did, you know my ex-girlfriend. Yeah the real reason she broke up with me is because she found out I had a drinking problem and that I was bipolar. That really hurt me she broke my heart into pieces, but then I met demi and I really don't want to risk my relationship with her.

So I guess I'll have to keep my dirty little secrets with me. Or maybe one day I'll have the guts to tell her. Maybe. But for now nobody will now.

(kevin's point of view)

Hey im Kevin, yes the oldest jonas brother. My life it's not perfect at all. Just because I'm a rockstar doesn't mean I have to have a perfect life. Well my life might not be perfect but hey it's not that bad. Don't get me wrong I love my fans but sometimes I wish I had my old life back, you know as a regular kid. No crazy fans following you around.

I can barely go out somewhere without a fan coming up to us or screaming girls in our ears saying they love us. I like that but sometimes it can get annoying. But hey I can't complain being a rockstar that's how I met the love of my life Aly Michalka_._ She is amazing she is my little angel and my inspiration. I don't know what I would do without her. I know I love her. I'm even thinking of proposing. I guess my life is perfect after all I'm with my family and the on girl I love.

**A/N:okay tell me if you like it so I make the story **

**2 or 3 reviews saying you liked it. **

**WARNING: there is going to be drug abuse alcohol abuse sexual content and violence.**

**This is not for kids ok **

**MATURE CONTENT**

**So don't say I didn't warn you ok.!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A Jonas Struggle

A Jonas Struggle

(nick's point of view)

So as I was saying im going to break up with miley. But first im going to the mall,

I want to get some new converse. Did I mention that their my favorite shoe brand.

Well that's not the point I need them because I have a party tonight but I'm so not going with miley. I don't want to go to a party with her ever again not after that one party that changed my life. NO WAY JOSE!!.(laughs).

(at the mall)

Im on the mall, a couple of fans came to me asking for autographs, I said sure and with a smile on my face I signed. I kept walking around the mall I already had 2 pairs of converse and I bought a couple of shirts. I was about to go into another converse store and then I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and white converse. She looked amazing. I stared at her for like 10 minutes I didn't know what was wrong with me. You know what was weird the second I saw her, hypnotized started playing on my ipod. I actually was kind of hypnotized by her. Then she came up to me and said:

_Selena- hey I notice you staring at me over there I'm Selena_

_Nick- (blushing like crazy) I-I-m (gets interrupted)_

_Selena- I know who you are, you are the famous Nicholas Jerry Jonas, it's a pleasure to meet you.(giggles)_

_Nick-Wow!! Nobody has called me that in such a long time you made me feel like a normal kid. And it's a pleasure to meet you too. Sorry for staring I'm sorry I just think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Wow you're pretty._

_Selena- (giggles) thank you._

_Nick- wait I've seen you on tv you are Selena Gomez._

_Selena- Yes I am _

_Nick- hey look I got to go but call me ok so we can hang out._

_(hands her his cellphone number)_

_Selena- ok I'll call you_

Okay so did you see how gorgeous she was. And how stupid I was. Nice going nick.

_Wow. Your pretty._

Now that was smooth Nicholas Jerry Jonas. You just got a pretty girls #.

Okay do you believe in love at first sight, well that just happen to me, like our crazy fans say OMJ!!

LOL

I think I like her oh well I got what I wanted I better get home.

(Joe's point of view)

(desperate)

Oh god I have to get a drink oh got

(starts to get impatient)

WHERE THE FUCK IS NICK WITH THE DAMN CHOFFER??

Wait Joe you have to chill to control yourself in other words fight yourself .

I have to calm down.

(goes downstairs)

(Gets a glass of milk.

Calms down a little )

Ok now chill and maybe when Mr. Nick returns you can go to the mall take Frankie and go buy some clothes and shoes. And just walk around and spent some time with him.

Yeah Joe that's exactly what you are going to do.

(gets another glass of milk.

(nobody' s point of view)

(nick gets home with a big smile on his face)

_J-(YELLING) WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN I NEED THE DAMN CHOFFER YOU IDIOT_

_N-(SMILE FADES AWAY) FIRST OF ALL WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING SCREAMING AT ME ASSHOLE AND I WAS AT THE MALL OK.(gets the smile back on his face) and I met the most beautiful girl ever and I got her #(still smiling)_

_J-(a lil calm) sorry bro i guess this is exactly what they mean when they say your bipolar._

_N- it's ok man_

_J- okay so tell me about this girl, wait later I'm taking Frankie to the mall to hang out and walk around you want to come lil bro_

_N- sure why not _

_J- (screams)FRANKIE!!_

_(Frankie goes downstairs)_

_F- what!!_

_J- come on buddy we are going to the mall and we will get some toys too!!_

_F- AWESOME!!_

(with Kevin he is driving to aly house)

I came to visit my girlfriend. I'm almost there. I'm here.

(gets the keys out of his car )

(he is about to knock but he sees that the door was open)

(goes into aly bedroom)

(sees something he didn't expected)

_Kevin- WTF??_

_Aly- chill babe I can explain_

_(runs out of the house gets on his car and starts to drive like crazy)_

How could she do something so low to me

(his eyes are watery and can barely see)

I loved her, but she turned out to be hoe.

(driving soo fast)

(CRASH!!)

(with Nick, Joe, and Frankie. Already on the mall)

_Frankie-ohh lets go to that store(excited)_

_Nick and Joe- ohh let's not(laugh)_

_Frankie-(pouts)_

_??-don't worry buddy I'll take you since your brothers are being mean_

_Nick-(turns around just to see..)hey Selena (starts blushing like crazy again) _

_Joe- (whispers so Selena can't hear) ohh so this is the beautiful girl huhh??_

_Nick- (sigh) yeah_

_(Selena's phone rings)_

_??- Sel where are you did you get lost again??_

_Selena- no I didn't and the last was my first time at this mall ok_

_??- yeah yeah ok what store are you in _

_Selena- in front of Hot topic._

_??- ok I'll be there in a few_

_( they hang up)_

_Selena- come on buddy lets go _

_Frankie-ok sel_

_Nick- wait up you guys all know eachother _

_Sel&Joe&Frankie-(nod)_

_Joe- Selena is demi's bff _

_Selena- and Joe once took Frankie to demi's and I met him there._

_Nick-ohh_

_(?? Comes up and covers joe's eyes)_

_??-hey hottie guess who I am_

_Joe-(knows who it is but plays along) Jessica Simpson?? I knew you'll come around._

_(turns around and kisses Demi)_

_Joe- hey babe I didn't know you were here._

_Nick-hey dem!!_

_Frankie- Demi!! (hugs her)_

_Nick- (playfully) ohh Joe Frankie is going to steal Demi away from you._

_Joe- shut up Frankie is my brother he will never do that to me. Right??_

_Frankie- hey you never know she is cute afterall_

_Joe- ohh Frankster you better run (starts chasing Frankie)_

_Nick- (laughs) kids_

_Demi- tell me about it _

_( Joe stops )_

_Joe- he is too fast._

_(laughs)_

_( Joe's phone rings)_

_??-Mr. Joe Jonas??_

_Joe-(gets worried)yeah who is this _

_Dr. Rodriguez - this is Dr. Rodriguez call me Dr. R_

_Joe-okay_

_Dr. R- well your brother Kevin was in a car accident he is out of risk but i think you should come see him right now he Is on I.C.U. _

_Joe- well be there in a few _

_(hangs up)_

_Joe- hey nick we have to go Kevin was in a car accident call mom and tell her to meet us there_

_Nick-ok I'll get Frankie _

_Joe- sorry girls this is an emergency maybe we could hang out another time_

_Demi- ok babe we understand (kisses him) call me ok_

_(they leave to the hospital)_

**A/N: OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT (I.C.U.) IS IT MEANS (INTENSIVE CARE UNIT) OKAY. **

**IS KEVIN ALRIGHT??**

**WHAT DID HE SEE THAT MADE HIM SOMAD??**

**IS NICK EVER GOING TO BREAK-UP WITH MILEY??**

**DOES HE LIKE SELENA??**

**DOES SELENA LIKE HIM??**

**FIND OUT IN **_**A JONAS STRUGGLE**_

**CHAPTER 2!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jonas Struggle**

**A/N: PEOPLE LISTEN I HAVE ONLY 1 REVIEW FOR THIS STORY SO I REALLY DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT. SO IF YOU LIKE IT JUST POST A REVIEW SAYING YOU LIKE IT OK TO CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY, I WANT ATLEAST 2 REVIEWS PER CHAPTER OK . THANK YOU **

_(with the Jonas' at the hospital)_

_( Mr. and Mrs. Jonas are with Kevin )_

___K- (opens his eyes) w-wh-where am i??(confused)_

___Mrs. Jonas- sweetie you're in the hospital_

___K- how come mom why am I in the hospital why??!!_

___Mrs. Jonas- honey you were in a car accident? _

___K- oh am I okay _

___Mrs. Jonas- so far yes sweetie later the doctors are going to come check you to see if you go back home or stay longer_

___K- okay mom where are my brothers I want to see them ok_

_(Denise gets the boys and exits the room with her husband)_

J- yo kevin what happen man ??

N- yeah dude were you drunk or something

K- nahh chill guys I don't know last thing I remember Is that I went to aly's house*pause* (to nick : cover Frankie's ears ) and the door was open so I just went iin , I didn't find her in the living room so I went straight to her room and I saw her in bed with her ex-co-star Ricky Ullman . so I was mad and I ran out of her house and went to my car I started driving and I barely could see because of the tears in my eyes everything was blurry and every second I was going faster and faster. And then I woke up in this room .

N- wow no offense but she is a whore

J- just like her sister

N- so what are you going to do ??

K- I already broke up with her and I guess I'll stay single for a while

J- ok

K- nick you can let go of Frankie's ears already

N- oh yea ok(lets go)

J- im hungry ima get something you guys want anything I think theres like a buffet across the street

F- I'll have a burger

N- you know I got to have my steak

K- sushi please the hospital food is horrible

J- ok a burger a steak and sushi coming up

(he leaves)

(they eat )


End file.
